


Scarred

by nkrockz23



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: AU- high school, Amateur sleuths, Apologies for OOCness, Dead bodies and mysteries follow Sherlock around no matter the time and place, I know nothing about English schools just go with it, M/M, Mycroft is a good brother, Set in 1870 approx., Sherlock and John are school friends, Slight OC/John(past), Slightly old-fashioned English
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkrockz23/pseuds/nkrockz23
Summary: John Watson, recently enamoured of a lovely country girl, is shocked and upset when she abruptly disappears without a word. His close friend Sherlock volunteers to help John find her. The duo run into trouble early on, finding themselves in the midst of a much greater danger than they had ever expected. Can they find what they're looking for before the villains find them? And what will they lose along the way?





	

* * *

  _She had a scarred face and coal-black eyes, and she told me that she loved me._

_When I held her I could feel her lies, beneath that spell of ecstasy._

* * *

 John turned as he heard his name called, sighing in frustration. "What is it?" He asked in barely-concealed impatience. Sherlock- for the one who had called out to John was he- frowned, a little wrinkle appearing on his forehead. "Might I be of assistance, John? You appear to be looking for someone..." John shook his head. He had no time for Sherlock at the moment. "No thank you, Holmes, I had not meant to convey that impression. Now, if I may be on my way...?" 

Sherlock flinched back at the normally placid boy's rudeness. John felt a slight pang of guilt at the sudden fall in Sherlock's expression. He had been rather harsh; it was hardly Sherlock's fault that he was in a bad mood. However, if he wanted to find Sarah in time he really would have to hurry. 

Even as John thought this, Sherlock retorted with his usual outspokenness, "I'm telling you, if this is about that girl you were dallying with, I would be the best person to help you find her!" Now it was John's turn to be startled. "What- ?" He began. Sherlock waved his hand dismissively as he was wont to do. "Don't bother with explanations, you should know they're unnecessary by now. So, do you want my help or not? I'm bored, our relatives won't be here for hours yet and this could provide a momentary diversion." 

Being the last evening of the school year, all the boys of the Westcrombe Boys' School were returning to their families and homes. Both John and Sherlock had houses some distance from the school, and as a result were to wait with the rest of the boys whose families would arrive on the morrow. None of the masters were paying much attention now, however, leaving the boys to their own devices. John had been hoping to sneak off the premises for a while in the hopes that Sarah would miraculously reappear and he would be able to bid her farewell before he left. 

John thought of all the seemingly unsolvable problems that Sherlock had discovered the truth to since the beginning of the year, and resigned himself to having Sherlock tagging along behind him, spouting questions and making sarcastic comments regarding his intelligence- or rather lack of it. "Oh well, come on then," he told Sherlock as the boys ran off the school grounds. 

* * *

 John had met Sherlock at the start of the school year. John had already been at the school a year, and Sherlock's arrival in their ranks had been a source of mild curiosity and interest for him. Sherlock had been unusual from the very beginning- his seemingly quiet nature which abruptly turned sarcastic and scathing when he felt someone was spouting rubbish or was doing wrong by him; his determination to be logical and dispassionate at all times, which frequently fell through as he revealed a compassionate and loyal nature; and his overall charismatic persona and air of mystery. Of course, the majority of the other boys thought Sherlock stuck-up and haughty, and purported that he needed to be taken down a peg or two. John did not participate in or even hear about the processes they undertook to do this, however. John didn't often talk directly to Sherlock in those early days, and noticed him only so far as to enjoy the way his interventions livened up the class to some extent.

That all changed soon enough. It started with a project, in the middle was a problem that needed solving, and it ended with a lifelong friendship between two unlikely individuals.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's rather short, hopefully later chapters will be longer. :)  
> Do leave constructive criticism in the comments!


End file.
